Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual band printed antenna.
Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of the network technology, the electronic communication devices that are able to connect to network become indispensable in our daily life. Simultaneously, the requirements of the design of appearance and the convenience of the portability of the electronic communication devices become higher due to the popularity thereof. In general, in order to shrink the volume of the electronic communication devices, most manufacturers make improvement on the printed antenna. However, not only the adjustment and control of operation frequencies need to be taken into consideration when the electronic communication devices are modified to make improvement, but also the human resource cost spent during the manufacturing process is needed to be evaluated.
Accordingly, it is a great challenge to design shrunk printed antennas under the condition that the normal operation is not affected and manufacturing cost is lowered.